I Lost It
by quidditch-luvr06
Summary: It's the gangs 7th and last year at Hogwarts. Can love finally blossom at the end of the year dance? Oneshot


A/N: Ok here it goes I am not very sure how this love story is going to be! I have never written one before, but I read them all the time. Hope you like!!!!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter then do you really think I would be writing Fan Fiction?

It was three days until the end of the year dance, and with Harry, Ron, and Hermione all graduating this year they knew their lives would be different from now on. Ron now had plans to propose to Lavender when the school year ended, and both had their life plans set. Of course this also meant they were going to the end of the year dance together. Especially considering no one could get them apart now days anyway. Hermione and Harry as always were going together also, but just "as friends." They had also become Head Girl and Boy which made everyone having the plan of them ending up in love sooner or later.

With only three days left it was up to the Head Boy and Girl to find the entertainment for the night. Since the all too famous band _The Weird Sisters_, that sang at the Yule Ball, broke up just last year that made it very difficult to find someone to sing.

"I have an idea," Hermione screeched inside the Head Boy's room with Harry, Ron, and Lavender.

"What?" They all said together waiting for the words to escape her mouth.

"Okay, in the Muggle world we have a thing called karaoke," She said mostly explaining it for Ron who was still clueless. "It's where you take a song and while the music plays the words come up on the screen and you follow them as you sing. I am sure they have to have one here in the Wizarding world, and we wouldn't even need a CD." Ron still looked a bit clueless, but seemed to understand all the same.

"Sounds good to me," said Lavender who was now lying on Ron's lap.

"Me too," added Ron and Harry both at once. With that Harry and Hermione went to talk to Dumbledore.

(Two Days Later:)

With tomorrow being the dance they finally got word from Dumbledore that there was a magic Karaoke machine that they could use for the dance. As long as people that only thought they could sing went up there then all should go well.

With Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, and the prefects all helping to decorate the large Great Hall they were finished by about ten that night. Considering they couldn't start until everyone had finished with dinner.

Making their way back to their rooms for the night Ron and Lavender went for a night walk through the castle. Which Harry and Hermione were very supportive of them wanting to be alone. Since Harry and Hermione had their own rooms in the Head Boy and Girl spots in the exact center of the castle they decided to make their way to bed. Hermione had a busy day of getting ready, and Harry wanted to make sure no one got into the Great Hall for any peaks at the secret entertainment.

With a quick hug they said their good nights and went their separate ways. "Why can't I just tell her about how I feel?" Harry asked himself once inside his room and changing. Then the idea came to him. He still remembered a few muggle songs, and from what Lavender had told him Hermione loved country music. He would sing the one song that always made him think of Hermione, and use it to hopefully get a hold of her heart. With that thought Harry drifted off into sleep.

(Dance Night:)

Harry was just now finishing getting ready after a long day of guarding the Great Hall to make sure their were no peakers. After handing the torch over to Ginny, who was now a Prefect and also dressed for the dance, he left to finish preparing. Hermione who was just next door could be heard singing to some muggle country music that some Harry actually knew. After trying to actually get his hair to go straight, and failing miserably, he made his way out of the door, but just as he did Hermione also was shutting her door. Harry couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she looked with her long brown fixed in a messy type bun.

Giving Hermione his arm they made their way down to the Great Hall. People were piled in waiting for them to arrive and unveil what the agenda was for the night. Hermione made her way to the stage and gave the announcement.

"Okay everyone I know you want to know about the entertainment. Well it will be all of you guys. We have found a magical Karaoke machine, and for those of you who do not know how they work our very own Head Boy, Harry Potter, has offered to demonstrate by singing a song," Hermione stepped off the stage anxious to hear Harry sing since she has never heard anything like this before.

"Well Hermione this song is just for you to show how much I truly do love you," Hermione looked wide eyed at Harry as the music began. She knew the song instantly, it had always been one of her favorites.

_I had a hundred dollar ring in my hand  
So weak and tired i could barely stand  
From bein up all night praying she'd say yes  
  
So with a hopeful heart I hit one knee  
With a tear in her eye she looked at me  
It was the moment of truth, I was scared to death  
  
My life hung on what that tear meant  
Then she smiled at me, and I lost it...  
  
No one can make me cry, make me laugh  
Make me smile or drive me mad, like she does  
It's like a curse that is the cure  
Better or worse, one thing's for sure  
It's real love  
And i don't know what i'd do if I lost it_

_  
Well the honeymoon ended and life began  
Jobs and bills, losing touch with friends  
And that apartment got smaller everyday  
Then one night the walls finally closed in  
I came home late, she said where have you been  
You used to call and tell me you're on your way  
She said if this is how its gonna be then I quit  
She walked out the door, I lost it..._

_  
No one can make me cry, make me laugh  
Make me smile or drive me mad, like she does  
It's like a curse that is the cure  
Better or worse, one thing's for sure  
It's real love  
And i don't know what i'd do if I lost it  
  
I picked myself up off the floor  
She walked back through the door  
We made love like it was the first time_

_No one can make me cry, make me laugh  
Make me smile or drive me mad, like she does  
It's like a curse that is the cure  
Better or worse, one thing's for sure  
It's real love  
And i don't know what i'd do if I lost it  
  
Oh if I lost it  
I dont wanna lose it..._

Hermione had mouthed every word and was now in tears. She ran up to the stage and giving Harry a hug whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," The microphone had still been on the stand and was right in front of her face. The entire Great Hall had suddenly burst into applause starting with Ron and Lavender, and while standing there on stage they locked into what they wanted to be an everlasting kiss.

A/N: I hope you liked it plz oh plz review I would really appreciate it!!!


End file.
